


I would like to love you, even if I lose myself

by AndromedaFer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Jason Todd, Good Father Bruce Wayne, Hot Mess Damian Wayne, Hot Mess Dick Grayson, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hot Mess Tim Drake, M/M, Multi, Protective Talia al Ghul, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaFer/pseuds/AndromedaFer
Summary: Marinette moves to Gotham seeking revenge for Adrien. It is not easy when the full weight of responsibility gradually takes away her humanity.But thanks to a deadly encounter with Robin, Mari is caught with the Batfamily, and many revelations that lead her to her pre-miraculous fate.Apparently she and the bats were destined to meet in very different situations, one involving Batman's archenemy clown.
Relationships: (Past) Adrien Agreste/ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 69
Kudos: 276





	1. premier

Life as a hero was often tasteless. Full of blows and mistrust, because being good did not guarantee a good ending.

Marinette watched her partner's life and sanity slowly drain from his eyes. Like a broken faucet, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Because she was stupid, and naive thinking that the universe would keep her on a pedestal for her acts of charity.

When she noticed that Shadow cat / Chat noir / Adrien was not well it was too late to act. Things would never be simple for her, because Adrien lost his sanity after the abuse of his father, the truth about his mother, the death of Natalie, the pressure of people ... He just broke, as if he had not been her partner for the past four years, helping to bring down evil.

A wave of murders swept the country, erratic and increasingly frightening. There was nothing to connect them, they seemed like pure hate crimes.

Then the "trial" happened. Someone had taken the terrorist Gabriel Agreste out of the high-security prison underground.

They left him under the Eiffel tower, outdoors in broad daylight. Then chat appeared, the suit changed and wild. There was no person in his eyes, it was as if the madness itself had taken possession of Adrien. Hell broke loose, a sadistic carnage took place under a place that used to represent love and illusion.

Ladybug could only knock out what she once believed was the love of her life. The ex terrorist was nothing more than scraps on the ground, there was nothing else.

No Chat noir, and nothing for Ladybug.

Marinette couldn't give any more, as soon as she finished locking Adrien in a high-security psychiatric ward, she would leave, never to return.

But the universe liked to fuck her. In the security transaction, Adrien's soul began to do strange things, and by the time he reached the compound, he was dead.

But Marinette knew her soul was still on earth, she could still feel the putrid disease of madness that sucked all the energy out of Adrien's soul.

Marinette may have left it at that, but she was stubborn. If she could not save his healing, his physical body, his life. She would tear down mountains and seal seas to make sure Adrien's soul will rest in the stars.

She was ready for that to be the last thing she did.

Marinette was only fourteen when she left everything behind to make up for her mistakes. Mistakes she should never have made because she was only ten years old when they put the balance weight on her shoulders.


	2. Deuxième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years of searching… Marinette makes a lot of progress at once

Marinette Damonte arrived in Gotham over the winter six months ago, with a bank account worth a millionaire and a grudge worthy of a genocide. In Gotham by day, she worked for Saire Bev, a renowned woman in the fashion world, making costumes for the best movies and series.

But at night, she stayed with her only friends, pocket gods, investigating the whereabouts of Adrien's soul.

She already knew where he was, or rather WHO he was. The problem was, that someone was the psychotic clown and sworn enemy of Batman, who had Adrien's soul.

It was obvious that she did not have an empire of paranoia and money like the detective, but she had contacts on the streets.

People could be trusted when you gave them security and food, along with some empathetic magic.

During all her time in the city she was taking advantage to make a reputation, all without bats setting an eye on her. The last thing she needed was that they would take an interest in her and interfere.

The kwami he used were plagg and trixx. With a black and red wardrobe on board. The classic spandex close to the body, covered by a short jacket and a miniskirt.She showed no skin except for the face, but puberty had certainly given her many ... attributes.

Her eyes were luminescent blue, courtesy of plagg, and her hair was a single high ponytail with lots of volume, courtesy of trixx.

After the trial when plagg was removed, he was somewhat affected by the madness of his carrier and the pain that his former kitten had ended up like this. So Mari and plagg were mutual used as an excuse to get some comfort.

Tikki was not very amused, but Mari had long since considered her a valid opinion in her plans, she simply could not understand that this needed to be done.

She still loved her original kwami, only lately she didn't understand the importance of all her final search.

As she glided between the Gotham skyscrapers on her magical skateboard, she passed through the center of Gotham, where despite being very dark, people still crowded.

In the center of the plaza was a 3D projector, projecting a statue of some American hero, when the image suddenly trembled, and the Joker appeared.

Missfortune stopped abruptly, her senses pounding. Because that was the first sign of life for the Joker in months, her best chance in other words.

His characteristic crazy laugh paralyzed the flow of people in the center

"Well, well well, what a great night for a comeback debut, isn't it Gotham?" An even more maniacal laugh. "You do not know how sorry I am that I have not been able to be with you all this time, but do not worry, my dear sheep, that I bring you your favorite event."

Missfortune noticed that the signal was being broadcast EVERYWHERE, even if the devices were turned off, the only reason his communicator was not being invaded was because Joker was not working with magic.

"I feel like batsy has forgotten a bit about me, and I can't let that happen, so I decided to redo one of our best bonding moments" the Joker moved away from the camera to make way for a dark and surely dirty room. In the center was a stretcher with metal ropes holding one person, the current Robin.

"I know that the bat loves it when I get rid of its little losses, it's like a ritual, don't you think?" The Robin was being held in chains to the table, even his neck was surrounded by metal, preventing him from turning to the camera. His suit was in tatters, practically rags hanging from his very bloody body.

The domino mask was even broken, but you couldn't see an eye, just more blood. You could also see bones in an obviously unnatural position. The crowd gasped in horror.

"Sisisi, I know what you are thinking. And I have to admit that you were not my first option. I called Batsy a couple of hours ago, you know what is normal. And the bat has not deigned to appear, so you guys are my last resort. Mutilating little birds is no fun if done alone. "

Missfortune began to track the signal, Batman could take over Robin, but she would take the Joker.

Her presence went unnoticed by most, but her face and name were popular on the streets, so she was not surprised when someone in the crowd said her name.

"Missfortune, you will save him, right? Batman never saves the Robins" He was Nico along with his three brothers. All fugitives from the system. It was common to find them all, since they always seemed to follow her.

Nico especially had an admiration for the lesser vigilante, for his swords and for being younger than the others.

"I'm going to do everything I can, Nico, it's better if you take refuge, with that lunatic seeking attention it's better to hide." Missfortune didn't even plan to get close to the Robin, but it was true that Batman ended up with most of the Robins dead. Or gone crazy. It was a real injustice, because they protected the city, but in the end they were tricks of the trade

Her communicator sounded, revealing the signal and the point with the highest concentration of imbalance. Missfortune nodded in the direction of the children, rising to slide quickly.

Her idea that tikki will create instructions for her to build her skateboard was the best.

The building in the abandoned area was nothing special from the outside, but she could see the cameras set up, as if it were all a reality show and not an attempt on the life of a security guard.

There were a lot of thugs all over the building, it seemed like they were preparing something, a bomb maybe, one that would blow up the entire block. The joker planned to get off the map again after killing that robin.

With the influence of Trixx missfortune did not have to do anything, more than not touching anything, the invisibility was great.

As she began to reach the subway the screams of agony became audible, as did the signal from Adrien's soul growing louder.

The room was uneven, with the center down a few meters, and around it made up of thick glass and chairs, as if they were watching a show. The only way to access the center was through a door, otherwise the joker was alone with cameras around a dying robin.

"This is perfect, Batsy and none of her minions will be able to make it on time. Remember that just as he enter the block you have to detonate the bombs, we cannot let the bat die so stupidly, but we also have to leave Suffer for how close he was this time to saving Robin. " The joker cackled, "The little bird here doesn't matter anymore, I smashed him enough to die in slow agony, didn't Robin?" The joker tightened his flower on the lapel, dropping acid into an open wound, causing robin to convulse in pain, but it seemed he no longer had the energy for more screaming.

Missfortune was about to cataclysm Joker when he spoke again.

"Oh look at that, it looks like Scarrow couldn't hold it back anymore, it's time to cause even more emotional trouble for the bat. Ah, I can feel it, the anticipation of his death."

The lights changed color to red, and it appeared that the building was being rapidly vacated. A metallic voice crackled over the speakers.

"three minutes to detonation."

Missfortune had horrible stomach cramps. There was not enough time to face the Joker, and she couldn't follow him because robin and maybe batman would die.

The decision seemed easy, but being so close to her goal, it was physically painful to hold back.

Instead, she launch a small cataclysm on a supporting wall, that would make the joker leave without looking back.

She smash the glass with a simple punch, and fell next to the robin stretcher. He didn't seem to be fully aware that she wasn't the Joker, the close-up image only made her squeeze her heart and make her guarded fury burn hotter.

She withdrew her transformations without words. Leaving her in a plain black mask and in her slim pajama dress, she wasn't even wearing socks or a bra, but it didn't matter because Robin was way beyond noticing her.

"Plagg, what should I do? I can't even teleport him, he's all ... a mess, I don't know how he's still alive." She kept her gaze on the vigilante, she could tell he was handsome, under all the mutilation.

"Listen kitty, you'll have to put my miracle on it." Plagg hovered over Robin.

"What? Magic will consume all of his remaining energy if we force him into a transformation."

"But we are only going to put it on him, and I'll focus my magic on him to keep him from falling apart, it will be enough for you to teleport us and you can put tikki to really heal. Well, assuming you want him alive."

"Of course I want him to live." Marinette was offended, but did not follow the conversation, she knew that plagg was being sarcastic, but they were running out of time.

She take his hand gently, as she delicately passes the silver ring. To later tear off all chains with bare hands, including the neck. They did not have time to remove the rest of the metal, they would do it in the security of their apartment.

The metallic voice continued to count, but it sounded like a muffled voice in Marinette's head. She had to get Robin out of there alive.

Now she understood a little why she was listed among the streets as an defensor for young people. It was hard not to have a soft spot for youth when she wanted to be rescued herself and when she failed her best friend in her teenage years

Once she fully untied him and held him like a bride delicately, she closed her eyes and concentrated on materializing the Kaalki miracle on his face.

When the glasses appeared, it was forty seconds before the explosion. Embracing Robin's unmade body closer to hers, she conjure a portal without being transformed.

"""""""  
In the streets, a desolate batman protected himself from the gigantic explosion. Full of despair at the cries of Red Robin on his communicator, and the demands of the rest of his children.

It had happened again ... They lost their beloved Damian again.


	3. troisième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at the reactions of bats and a certain assassin mother

Damian did not want to die again. The first time it happened it was painful but quick, he remembered nothing but the pain of the wounds. While this time he could not get away from consciousness no matter how hard he tried.

He still had more to live for than when he was ten. Pictures to paint and finish, complete books that Jason would explain with passion. Training with Dick on the traps even though gymnastics wasn't his thing. Sleepless nights with Tim as they watched mystery series, dates, workouts together, kisses, an unexplored lifetime.

Things his father couldn't tell him he was proud of because he was no longer alive. He did not want to die, but his destiny was already established.

A small part of the pampered assassin prince who remained in him could not believe that it ended like this. But there was a big difference between your self from seven years ago and your current self.

He had real-world experience, and he knew it was not at all like inside the assassin room.

When he felt a light caress on the cheek he wanted to move away, but his body began to feel heavy and cold, he was finally dying.

But he was surprised when he felt it again, this time in his right hand, along with an anchor-like sensation, preventing him from moving away from his body. Most of his senses were screwed over by torture, but the pain of being lifted was illuminating. He managed to open his eyes a little, still clouded by blood, he saw an angel with blue hair and eyes of the sea.

He felt warm and soft, if this was how he stopped living he didn't complain at all, being carried by an angel was not the worst thing that could happen to him.It was put on a soft surface, and so he dropped into the dark without a second thought.

"""""""""  
Batman was powerless, there was no trace of his son's body, nor of the joker. There was no way to save him or make the person responsible pay.

His rage was fueled by the magic embedded in his soul, the one that prevented him from killing the joker, or simply rendering him invalid. That is why he was so suspicious of magic, a simple curse years ago was ruining the lives of his children.

Red Robin was falling apart with screams of pain when he finally reached the city, Batman had to hold him against his chest almost oppressively to take him to the cave.

Jason, Dick, Stephanie and Cass couldn't make it until a couple of minutes later, but it didn't matter, with an explosion of that magnitude he couldn't have survived if he was in the center. They all piled into a heartbreaking hug over Bruce and Tim. Every person in the cave knew that it was impossible to have arrived before the bomb detonated, because the Joker was so sadistic, but the pain corroded them. Just when their lives were stable and peaceful.

Four hours later, the respective pairs of Bruce, Jason and Dick found them collapsed on the ground. They didn't say anything, they just settled into the pain of the hug.

There were many things to do, but everything could wait if Damian was out of the battle.

The news was as explosive as the bomb, so it wasn't more than three hours before a certain group of assassins found out that Batman's youngest bird had died.

A certain mother was on her way to murder many bats.


	4. Quatrième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information for the future ...

Marinette was panicking as she used her healing magic on robin's entire body. Plagg told her that it was better that tikki will take care of Robin since her soul and body had traces of madness from Lazaro's wells.

Tikki was angry that he hadn't destroyed all of them, but that was a conversation for another day.

It took a long time, but in the end he was able to let robin's body be stable and completely together.

Mari dropped to the bedside, one hand on Robin's bare chest, paranoid that at any moment he would stop moving. Her skin was shiny with sweat from the magical effort she put on the vigilante. Her hair clung to her back and shoulders, and her legs shook.

"Marinette I can't believe you let the whole block fly, I expected more from you. And put the miracle of plagg on the vigilante? What were you thinking?"

At times like these, Marinette found it difficult to tolerate the sharp tone of tikki.

"Tikki don't be so obnoxious, you know that the guardian would never have let a hero die if she can help it, and plagg had the idea to put the ring on her, she hasn't done anything wrong." Trixx defended Marinette

She grimaced at being a guardian, but the rest didn't participate in tikki's tantrums. Mari knew that the kwami was very angry, because she started with a pure soul of creation, but since she started as a child, all the things that happened to her caused her covering to be pure destruction. Which made her worthy of both miracles, but tikki was very territorial and when she did not exclusively use her miracle the kwami became more critical.

Marinette didn't care much, because despite herself, she was the guardian, and there was no order from the guardians to forbid her to take all the gods out of the box.

"Kitten you must eat something, all that energy turned into magic exhausted you." Plagg removed the ring from Robin's finger and then landed on Mari's hair.

Mari looked out the window of her Loft, it was on the top floors, with a good location thanks to her boss who allege will not allow delays in case a criminal came up to break into his old apartment.

The sun was completely up, but the windows were in blackout mode so the lack of lighting was not affected.

Mari swayed to her kitchen, where her big redigrefaror welcomed her. She didn't even notice what she ate, she just wanted to sleep, her limbs weighed more with the seconds that passed.

Fifteen minutes later she fell onto the side of a less mutilated Robin.

Thirteen hours later, Marinette pulled herself together enough to open her eyes, the use of healing magic had never taken away so much from her, but it made sense if she practically revived the watcher.

She looked at Robin, who at no time did Mari remove the mask, just admiring his brown skin, his black hair was still stained with blood, but she would do nothing more than heal him until he was conscious.She wondered what people are saying about Robin's alleged death, what Batman and Red Robin would say, Marinette knows that those two Robins are something.

She imagines that the bat clan must be filled with anguish, and perhaps the Gotham newscasts are talking about Robin and the bomb, but she can't find the strength to turn on her computer screen.

Mari takes a reminder to tell Robin once he wakes up that he sent a sign of life, she doesn't want to deal with the angry bats with her.

She still feels the weight of magic that is missing, but she has to take care of her kwamis, and also eat something.

When she looks at her phone she sees that it has been two days since she saved Robin, it is about to get dark, and she is dying for some macaroni and cheese.

She curses the day the Americans presented her with that dish, but she still devours it whole.

"Plagg how's Robin doing?" Ask the kwami as he makes his stinky cheese with the special sauces.

"Don't lie to you, kitten, he was practically dead when we saved him. It was difficult to find balance while you healed him, in his soul there are remains of Lazarus' wells, an ugly combination of toxic healing and healing destruction."

So he's already been dead? "Marinette feels a pit of concern in her stomach appear." Could that complicate my magic for him to recover?

"It could be, I'm actually new to keeping a person with destructive powers alive." Plagg's toxic green eyes twinkled, like every time he remembered his destructive exploits.

Before Marinette could reply tikki spoke.

"Mari, he is coming back to consciousness."

The guardian was quick to prepare the healing ichor so that his internal organs would not collapse again.

When she saw him again, Robin was trying to sit up, but Mari was quicker to hold him to the bed.  
Robin didn't even seem to notice his surroundings, acting on instinct, one he didn't know.  
Mari realized that she couldn't let him know who and where he was ... Not that she was trying something ugly, but he might want to find her outside the mask.

"Trixx, could you please ..."

"Of course guardian, you don't need to ask twice." The kwami flutter

The illusion was created perfectly, she still had her pajamas from days ago, but a mask over her eyes was created, as well as a veil of indistinction throughout the Loft.

"Monsieur Robin, don't try to get up, your organs are not yet fully repaired. "

As soon as he heard her, Robin seemed to want to react, but he was still very weak.

She placed a hand delicately on his chest, she knew that the common reaction for a vigilante was defense. But in its state it was not very effective.

Robin's mask did that thing where it seemed to focus, she didn't know if her eyes were damaged underneath the mask, she didn't want to risk even more. "What .. Who .. an angel?"

Marinette felt herself smiling, the poor boy didn't even know what he was saying.

"I do not think you are a heavenly being, monsieur, I am afraid you are still delirious with pain."

Robin raised a hand to touch his own face, noting that he still had his mask on.

"What happened? Where am I, and why did you leave my mask? "

Wow that went from adorable and confused, to adorable and bossy very fast.

//////////////

At the Joker's underground base, his minions were more reluctant to his commands than usual.

They all knew that something even rarer than madness happened to their boss, but no one was stupid enough to question the killer clown. So they always stumbled upon his pointless orders. More than nine months ago the Joker was contradicting himself, he started with strange details, such as keeping the place always clean, when before it did not matter that the floor and walls were covered in blood, but so began the downward spiral.

The Joker always had ghoulish jokes, elaborate sarcasm and teasing in his monologues, but bad jokes weren't something the clown used… never, at least, not in the presence of another human being.

His recent obsession with mistreating cats or animals was also new. Of course, Mister J never thought twice about killing an animal if it got in the way, but now he was obsessively looking for them. Actively enjoying the suffering of the animals as their eyes went even crazier and farther away, muttering indistinguishable words.

What the Joker's servitude did not know was that Arthur Fleck himself was fighting for dominance of his person in his mind. He didn't know what kind of thing was happening to him, but he felt that his madness was being consumed by something.

His words were often stolen and made into a different monologue. His mind would be divided into his habitual atrocities or plans of someone other than himself, within himself, in a very hidden part, he thought that his mind was finally falling apart.

All the confusion and hysteria in Prince Clown's circle provided the perfect distraction for the dark forces that the intruder in the Joker's mind was attracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to update as often as possible, so here is this chapter. 
> 
> And just for the record I just got back from clowntown: D if you know what I'm talking about;)


	5. Cinquième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bats are pulled out of their depression, a Robin daydreams, and the Al Ghuls plans.

Damian woke up with Tim's name on his lips, and for a moment he didn't know where he was or if he was still.

Then he saw wonderfully dark blue eyes surrounded by a black mask.

His brain processed many actions, but his body was unwilling to listen to him, for a second he thought he was tied again, but as soon as he tried to sit down he saw that it was not, he was almost naked, except for the sheets stained with his blood and multiple wounds that shouldn't look so good to someone dying.

"Don't fuss, you are very delicate." The lady with the mask and dark blue hair spoke to him. "You are in my apartment, before the Joker could exploit you I could get you out, you were very close to dying, you don't have to worry about identity, I left you the mask because I don't want your whole family to come knocking down my door, I already I'm risking a lot saving you. "

Damian guessed that her entire explanation was logical, but the feeling that he had to trust her was not entirely logical.

The angel seemed to exude heavenly glitters, something Damian thought he would find annoying, but he really felt nothing but fascination for that freckled and rosy-skinned angel.

The vigilante thought that death must still cloud his judgment, there was no person so beautiful and exquisite in real life.

"How long has it been?" Robin knew that his family did not handle death well, much less without a body to try to bring back to life.

"Two days. Saving you took a lot out of me so I passed out next to you." The angel bit her pink lip "I really don't know what has happened since the explosion, but wait until you were aware for you to give them a sign of life. Like I said, I didn't risk because they could act violently."

The angel handed him a very rare device, it was like a staff / sword where a screen was coiled showing the message menu. Robin sent her a dubious look, but the angel fully understood him.

"I work with magic, the device will not be able to track what you send if you press the cat icon"

Robin was hesitant to trust her, but if he could notify his family before they tore themselves to pieces, he would take it. After all, she didn't kill him, and if she tried to trace the message, his Tim could easily prevent it.

He simply sent two emojis, a zombie and a white dove. It was Todd's idea to use an emoji encryption, and surprisingly it had been used successfully on several previous occasions.

The zombie meant that he was still alive and far from the brink of death, and the dove meant that he was in a safe place.

Two days after his supposed death, Damian's heart ached from thinking about the pain he was unconsciously generating for his father, his brothers and his boyfriend.

He knew that his first death had been the cataclysm for his family to unite, after he came back to life, Bruce was more than tired of the deaths of his children, being more receptive and open than Jason's death.

Dick had completely forgiven Bruce, on behalf of his little brothers. Jason had finally let himself be expressed, and Damian confessed to them why he didn't want Tim to be his brother.

A bad reaction did not happen as the youngest in the family expected, and thanks to his confession, two years later he and Tim were aware of their feelings and had started dating.

Tim was still part of the family, but due to the legalities he still had the last name Drake, just as Damian kept his mother's last name. He didn't care, aware that in the future, when he married Damian, his last name would appear on the papers again.

It was like water the following years, (except for Tim's kidnapping by Ra's when he learned about the relationship with his grandson) the family had strengthened together like never before, and Damian and Tim had managed to explore their feelings without imploding by stubbornness that they both owned.

Damian and Tim wanted to get married someday. They wanted to open charitable foundations to orphans (humans and animals) and they also wanted a polyamorous relationship.

They had not yet found the right person, why they must be trustworthy with the family secret, they had to accept them beyond Damian's last name and Tim's position, and above all they had to be able to keep up with them ...

The list was somewhat demanding, but those were just the basic things so that their existence was not in danger.

Returning to the present where Damian hoped that her family had not suffered much in those two days passed out, she returned the cane to the angel.

He examined his surroundings looking for points to recognize her version of the story, but he noticed that it seemed to be seeing through a filter, only the angel seemed to focus.

He could barely see the bed where he was lying, the sheets were soft and expensive, a pity that they were ruined by his blood, but the fact that he was in the angel's bed generated a strange feeling.

The angel handed him a glass with a metal straw as he knelt at his height.

"Drink this Monsieur, I don't want you to collapse again"

Damian did not think much, he sipped it all at once, the drink tasted like Alfred's special pie, the coffee that Tim always tasted and along with his father's favorite wine, all without tasting strange from the combination

In a few seconds all his discomfort improved, but his head still hurt.

"What kind of magic did you use on me? And what kind of effects will it have on me?" Damian was grateful not to die, but he could already feel his usual bad mood creeping into him at the simple thought of dealing with the consequences of magic again.

"My magic is not at all like those blasphemous Lazaro pits you dealt with, Monsieur Robin." The angel gave him a sharp smile, "With the right balance, my magic will heal you, without any after effects. That's the right magic and well done."

"So what would that kind of magic be? In my personal experience, dealing with it is not so easy." Damian recalled his family's extensive list of interactions with magic, it was somewhat humiliating to be true.

"None that you or your family have interacted with. Don't worry, to be honest, I'm not very excited about your presence." The angel tossed his hair back, and although the discussion was serious, he couldn't help but relax against her elegant hand and soft touch.

"I will drop the illusion of waves, I know you will not try anything wild yet, you are still weak and dizzy."

The filter fell quickly, and instantly he was able to see a very homey and chaotic loft. There was nothing very striking that could connect her to something truly remarkable, but now he could observe her without hindrance.

The angel turned around, glad the concoction was over, and Damian realized that she was in her pajamas, a very ... Comfortable ones.

He quickly tore his gaze from her butt, she had just saved him for (apparently) reason, he could return the favor by not fantasizing about her very well curved body.

Ahhh, dammit he was doing it again.

The angel, unaware of her internal tantrums, turned on the computer on the living room table. And she quickly replayed the news from two days ago as she passed into the kitchen.

Damian decided better to think about what his family's reactions would be when he returned, and although he tried to crush him, the thought of introducing the angel to Tim kept creeping into his mind.

//////////

At Wayne Manor, the heavy and uncertain atmosphere was interrupted by a sickly and weak-looking Tim.

Despite the fact that the family knew Damian was dead, they were reluctant to move forward so quickly with any communication or funeral. But Tim never took his eyes off the main computer, obsessive about his boyfriend, he would never leave anything to chance regarding his Robin, and two days later he was rewarded.

"Damian is alive, he just sent the code to the secure line!" Tim had a crazy smile on his face

In short Dick, Bruce and Cassandra looked at Tim with disbelieving eyes, desperate for Damian to be alive, but doubtful about the possibility.

"Are you sure it's not a decoy ..." Tim cut Bruce off before he finished speaking.

"I'm completely sure, I checked it three times before coming to warn you, it's the code that Jason created." His voice was choppy and weak, both crying and reluctance to eat toward it.

Bruce didn't let the growing need to cry with relief cloud his judgment. "Cass go and tell everyone, we have to get damian from wherever the joker has him. Jason, don't kill or hit anyone until we make a plan."

Jason mumbled something about the fucking clown, but nodded to his father. He ran after Tim, who had lost interest in his presence, going to look for his boyfriend.

The bats have an urgent mission to complete their family again. Unaware that certain Al-Ghuls were ahead of them.


	6. sixième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kwamis have kids furniture to interact and tikki has to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm,this chapter did not want to be written >:c

When Marinette almost fully recovered, all of her instincts developed by the premature magic of an entire magical order began to sting unbearably.

It wasn't crazy to assume it was because of the man she impulsively saved two nights ago. As she kept the news played on the computer so that the sound of her brain working at full power was drowned out, Mari thought of all the implications and possible reasons why her seventh magical sense itched with Robin.

"You claim that you want to respect the privacy of identities, but you seem to be very aware of who I am or what happened to me." Robin spoke from his place in bed. "I don't know if I want to pretend that I believe your lies.

Marinette inhales deeply, human interactions had not been her forte for months. Being in the company of pocket gods who had a telepathic connection with her due to her magic, did strange things with her human persecution."There is no lie here Robin, I am afraid that my reluctance to accept that I have gotten myself into more trouble than I wish, allowed me to tell myself that if I did not remove your mask, I would not be able to recognize you. But your blood is strongly rooted in the history of my ancestors, so as soon as I made full sense I felt it. "

"And what did you feel specifically?"

"Your assassin bloodline Monsieur Al Ghul. I am afraid that saying more can confirm what I do not want to know."

The Assassin League formed a large part of the history of the Guardian Order in the past. It is often mentioned in all the writings that she has been recovering throughout the world in the past years. Ra's Al Ghul is old enough to appear in the old writings, even if it is to try to steal miracles. It wasn't so difficult to discover current league information. Damian Al Ghul was Robin, assassin prince and heir to the assassin empire. Timothy Drake was his partner, by extension heir and Red Robin in Gotham.

Marinette got a shiver, heck she must have left him behind, things were going to explode in her face soon.

"Well then you know about my identity, you lied about it. So is it fair to assume that you want something from Batman, or from the Assassin League itself?"

Marinette could see how Robin was tensing up, prepared for any violent action or threat to come. But she wasn't looking for anything more than that, what could she say to him? That she saved him because she was searching for the soul of her ex partner? That three children with no future that she appreciate but can do nothing more for them than make she promise to rescue they favorite vigilante?

Marinette has already screwed up all the way, she could very well ensure that her whole body gets into trouble. She approaches from the other side of the bed, sits so that her whole body is in Robin's view, and while she speaks she makes sure to look him in the eye.

"I never lied to you, Damian. I didn't lift your mask, and the moment I met you and saved I couldn't recognize your bloodline. Not until this morning where I could feel my hands again. I don't want anything from any of your families. The fact that I saved you was a favor to some of your orphan admirers and the fact that I was close to the block. "

Marinette tells the truth, half, but it is the truth. Damian relaxes and nods, with that trained mortality posture that tells the guardian that he is recovering his strength thanks to magic and her antidotes.

Marinette now understands why the people she has met transformed say she has a weakness for endangered youth. It makes sense if she lost her partner so early in life, if she herself wants someone else to take the weight off her shoulders, and it makes sense that there has to be something that keeps her human. And is her luck that her weakness is for young heroes.

"It was improvised then, a very heroic move then." Damian says

That makes her smile. "I don't know if I'd call it heroic, but you're right that i didn't know what i was doing."

"So what's your name? You saved me and I don't know your name "Damian says, but they both know that's not the reason why he asks.

Marinette has already reluctantly accepted that her little mistake is going to cost her dearly, and putting it off will only make the problem ball bigger. She is distressed and somewhat worried, always with that layer of protection that she feels lately about her feelings, but she cannot find a feeling of annoyance at that.

"Call me M, I think you deserve better than my vigilante name, which is Missfortune, but I also want you to strive to find my civil name. So I offer you a clue." Marinette smiles at the challenge involved.

"I'm very good with challenges M" Damian shoots back, happy with familiar ground in the room

Marinette decided to return to the kitchen before the conversation could continue, the infusion was about to end, she had three vials to fill and give them to her, then she could let robin go.

Discreetly murmuring a charm on the guardians' tongue as she turned her back on Robin, she knew that if he tried to do something, her instincts would act or the kwamis would warn her.

When the bubble of silence was created, she started talking to plagg and trixx.

"I can't believe it took me so long to get over, Trixx, was there any wake up call nearby?" Both kwamis were hidden on the cabinet ledge, where toy furniture was located to make them feel more comfortable.

"I am afraid so, my guardian. Apparently a certain assassin organization has become aware of our existence. I did some tricks to keep them from getting closer these two days, but a confrontation is inevitable."

"Will you execute any plan, kitten? Before you raised the possibility that some organization found out about us, what plan are you going to follow?" Plagg consulted as his little god body puffed up, imitating a kitten.

"It will definitely not be plan 66, or plan 57. I cannot disappear now that I have a stable civil life, I am already risking these two days to take me as excuses. Saire is demanding, but she gives a good pay and gives me a door open for my work. With all the progress I have made it would be very difficult to escape with another identity. " While they talked the water in the pan distilled magical and very pleasant vapors.

“My guardian, do you still enjoy your job creating clothes, or is it just something you do because you need to follow the routine?” Trixx's black eyes flashed in doubt.

Among the Kwamis, the problem of their Guardian's humanity was a constant concern. Marinette was until now the best carrier and Guardian. Following that thought, they knew that she had to find a balance, or else she would leave her humanity totally, and not only was that unheard of, but they would leave everything adrift. No one had ever cared for miracles other than human.

Marinette was hyperconscious of that protective layer inside her, which was wearing away her feelings. It was like a thick fog that prevented her from accessing the human senses. But luckily, Robin and the infusion saved her from admitting her problems.

Marinette returned to Robin's side, helping him sit up as he checked his healed body, slightly impressed by the lack of heinous scars, even that of his first death had decreased exponentially.

"These three bottles contain the same liquid that I gave you a while ago, I need you to take them for the next seventy-two hours to prevent something inside you from going back to how it was before and dying." Marinette wrapped them in a handkerchief that was in the table by the bed. "The best thing is that you return with your family, the streets were silent while we were gone, but I don't think that will last much longer. I have clothes of your size, I don't want you to give them more heart attacks when you return . "

Robin accepted the curiously interlaced handkerchief to protect the bottles while Marinette looked for the clothes in the closet on the wall next to him.

"It is very, very important that you take care of the things that Robin gives you." Marinette spoke in a stern voice as she handed him the clothes. "The magic involved is very powerful, and ancient. I know you will not do anything stupid."

Robin gave Mari that look where he suspected her words, "Do you trust me for my family or for my blood?"

That was valuable information, Damian did not consider the league of assassin his family, he saw them as part of his job or responsibility, while the rest of the vigilantes considered them family. Marinette quickly plotted Robin's profile in her mind as she continued her farewell.

"Because of your aura, Robin. You are an outstanding vigilante and there are many opinions about you, but I trust you because you are your person Robin."

Mari turned around while Robin changed, gesturing for Tikki to hide in Robin's clothes without him noticing. She had to leave him the miracle of creation if the league persecuted them, she was already taking a risk bringing trixx and plagg with her while the others would have to sleep in the jewelry box so that Mari hid them.

She couldn't give up on Plagg, so she had to keep Tikki active, other than that she could have a break from her old Kwami, and maybe things would get cold between them.

Once Robin confirmed that he was ready, Kaalki discreetly appeared at the head of the bed, where more toy furniture was arranged. Ready to share his power without transformation with his guardian.

"Okay Robin, now think about where your family is, and be sure to get there." Marinette held out her hand.

"Why?" Robin suspected, not accepting his hand.

"Because you have to get there quickly, and I'm not going to let them see me." Marinette smirked at him.

Robin snorted, held Marinette's hand, and the batcave appeared in her mind. Marinette couldn't tell where she was sending Robin, but the portal had already opened under Robin's feet. Robin's body reshot quickly through the portal, and Marinette had to reconsider the position in which she opened the portal.

Screams and shock were heard, marinette did not wait any longer to close the portal. Securing her position for the moment.

All the Kwamis came out of their hiding places, hovering to go eat. Aware that their guardian would tell them the instructions of their plan as soon as they finished their meal.

Marinette felt that protective layer inside her again, and she simply immersed herself in work to fix her past disappearance and those that were to come. She had to put it in order before she allowed herself to be captured.

"" "" "" """ "" "" "

Somewhere Ra's was planning his grandson's multiple weddings and the reforms he would make to the main complex once the league had heirs secured. Talia was with him, planning kidnappings, her favorite activity to plan.


	7. septième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imminent inquiries, realizations and concerns.

It was only five minutes before the entire bat family was present and eager in the cave. Desperate to believe that their youngest member was still alive, and salvageable.

Those last days that they spent looking for any sign of his body, or the joker were really exhausting, with hatred and sadness on the surface, they had not really stopped to observe the situation more calmly.

With Jason and Cassandra investigating some relevant information on the streets or their illegal connections, but failing. Only finding strange rumors about the Joker's mental stability. That although it was no secret that the clown was crazy, there was concern with his henchmen when noticing the growing bipolar and inherent development of the old joker.

While Dick, Steph and Bruce used all their connections to superheroes or magic users to find a way to bring Damian back or just his body. They had a bit more of closed luck. Because they found ways, they were doubtful and difficult, but the bat clan had never stopped them. The missing piece was that there was something hiding from Damian, whether it was his living person or the remains.

It must be something very old or dark, because not even Zatanna had been able to decipher the magic signature that John had found at the scene of the explosion.

Dick had contacted his old friend, Raven. But to their misfortune she was too far away to receive the message in time. They thought they would be stuck, until the computers picked up something, and Tim found his boyfriend's message.

The signal was by no means mundane, when Steph and Tim tried to trace it, it carried them from one point to another anywhere on earth. They had never seen anything like that in technology, and that only served to reinforce the theory of some kind of heavy magic on Damian.

It was a damned stalemate that made hopes more acid and impossible. Until a ring of light green colored light opened right on the ceiling of the cave.

Everyone tensed, in silent preparation for whatever was coming up. Through the hoop, only a white ceiling with fairy lights could be distinguished. Then something fell like dead weight from the ceiling, landing opportunely on Tim's lap, who was still sitting in the only chair of the main computer.

The noises of disbelief were immediate, and with them the ring disappeared.

Tim seemed about to burst into tears again. Bruce was practically on top of the pair as he inspected Damian very invasively. Steph had in her hand that device of which she did not remember the name, to verify if it was the real Damian. Cass and Jason continued with their weapons raised, not knowing whether to hit Damian for disappearing, or hit him in case it wasn't the real one.

Damian was able to shake off his father after the strange sensation of tiny insects paralyzing his skin faded.

"Demon, are you really here?" Tim said in Russian, a random language everyone in the cave knew, but it was just a basic test for truthfulness.

"Of course it's me Habibti. Who else could avoid impending death?" Damian growled, sore from all his previous injuries and the sudden four-meter drop. What was wrong with M? Dropping it like this, as if it were some kind of cat.

Steph hit her head with the nameless device. Damian knocked the offending metal away from him, still disoriented by the magic. What was happening to him?

The device screeched and the family automatically lunged at the younger raven.

"Damn demon Spawn, you have to stop giving us such fucked up scares" Jason cries on Bruce's shoulder, as he inspects him again.

"Fuck Dami, I almost fucking died." Tim cries into the curve of his boyfriend's neck, while Damian hugs him by the shoulders and savors the feeling of being back home. Bruce runs his hands down his face and wipes away the tears, knowing that Damian doesn't like to cry.

"What happened son?" Bruce recovers enough to speak as he walks away. But Dick, Cass and Steph are far from stopping babbling incoherently relieved.

"An unregistered vigilante got me out of there," Damian manages to say, and suddenly everyone falls silent. With vigilante instincts activated, suddenly very aware of all that they lost in their haze of despair.

Damian knows that it is crucial that he give all the information available to discover his identity quickly, so he manages to explain the few hours that he was awake through his growing discomforts that came out of nowhere.

At the end he gives his conclusions despite the fact that it is likely that most of them have solved the same thing. "She is an exceptional magic user despite how little she let me see. Such injuries of that magnitude and time would never have been possible to repair with me yet. alive and in record time. If she or her magic is too old to be informed about the league personally, I'm not sure of her seemingly harmless intentions. "

Suspicions only settle. But for the first time this week, someone is already two steps ahead of the situation.

"I know of an unregistered vigilante with portal teleportation." Dick breaks the contemplative silence. "But it was during my hours as an officer on the Chicago pyromancer case. That was fourteen months ago, and it didn't seem like it was set anywhere."

Steph is already occupying the chair of the computer, opening without problems the file of the case that should be very safe in the servers of the police. (Surprise, easily hacked) With Tim and Damian leaning each other on the board, and Bruce starting to concoct all the theories.

"The reports only speak of her as a suspect, but only say that she helped to vacate the building about to fall. Witnesses describe her in a tight dark green jumpsuit, with long boots, mini skirt, short jacket, domino mask, Without a fire mask and with a ribbon on his back that prevented the structure from collapsing while she rescued them. " Read Steph. While simultaneously more and more files are opening.

"The most detailed description is of a victim. Felix Graham from Vanily. He was in town to settle matters regarding the actions of his uncle Gabriel Agreste's company. He says that the vigilante was chasing a certain terrorist who had a special interest In him. There is another case as well, a series of violent murders that traveled across the world to take down Mr. Graham's bodyguard. After that the murderer in question disappeared. The case was closed for lack of more evidence, leaving the Gabriel's company bankrupt with Vanily's Amelie and Felix Graham in a safe house. " That was six months ago, Bruce ends.

It seems that Jason is putting together the pieces that the others still do not know. "The bodyguard León De La Cure, moved from France after the death of his employer, Nathalie Sancoeur, also a victim of the mass murderer Shadow cat, who has not yet been located." Jason is the one who now navigates through the photos and files of the Parisian police cases. "Almost two years ago I spoke with this magical girl in Italy, I was on the trail of Deathstroke. She had the same costume as the description, just she had the colors orange and gray. She didn't teleport but I remember she could illusions. She said she was after a magical terrorist who was creating terror after the defeat of the first villain of France. "

"Wow, Jason. It seems like I talked to the girl a lot, quite an accomplishment for you without ending up in bed, or in the hospital." Cass whistles as the photos of all the victims of this murderer are arranged on the screen.

"For your information Cass, I am in a very happy relationship with Arsenal at the moment. But, you are so interested in my old sex life. I will tell you that it was a very satisfying and complete night." Jason finished with a smile.

"What does complete mean?" Asked Dick in horror.

Tim had to intervene before Cass lashed out and caused an argument about all of Jason's old sexual adventures. "So you know her identity? Or at least her face?"

"Nope" Jason popped the P. "Magical girl is at the top of my list because she was excellent, no sentimentality or useless games. That means she did not ask for my identity or history, only useful information. And it was natural not to demand same thing "Jason raised his eyebrows.

Damian was not at all happy with the talk. In his mind, he forced the reason that it was because of his older brother's sex stories. But his chest had other catastrophic theories.

"We are not interested in your nymphomania stories Todd. We want relevant details." Damian snapped

"Easy Demon Spawn. You just got back from a mutilation, you better not try so hard on your character." Jason patted damian's hair condescendingly, it just shook.

"Character? Shut up Todd and be helpful."

"That's all Damian, I didn't see her again. Not that it was unusual. She said she was hunting him, and after the terrorist Shadow cat killed Leon, he disappeared so naturally she would." Jason shrugged.

"Aha! Is this the girl everyone says?" Steph asked

On the computer was a photo of a girl with the corded wardrobe, but again with different colors, this time it was blood red and black. The photo was taken as she fell with one leg elegantly bent, her face was not visible, but her hair was flying wild over her, a sign of the speed at which she was falling.

The photo had been on an old abandoned blog, the inscription read: Unrecognized mºrç4çe user spotted on the second anniversary of the death of ex terrorist "a#km≠+h. That was it, the words were modified since their update, they had no idea what they could mean.

"Yes, I recognize the hair and the outfit." Dick swallowed.

"So do I, well… I recognize her body and the miniskirt." Jason scratched his neck. The atmosphere had grown heavy despite Jason's teasing. Aware that whoever this person was, she were into very turbulent shit.

"Very well, this is what we will do." Bruce ordered. "Damian and Tim, will go with Alfred, he will check you and you will rest." He said looking at Damian. "Tim, you will make sure he does not escape.

"Steph, Dick and Cass you will thoroughly investigate anything involved with these terrorists. Any information is important." He looked at his three children with the gaze of the Dark Knight. "Jason, you're going to investigate any other details from the streets. I'll speak to the league." Bruce just left after the orders.

A heavy silence settled after his departure. "Do you think he will tell us what he's hiding, or will we have to get it from him?" Cass spoke.

Jason and Dick looked at each other. "Whatever it is, it's never good."

"Someone else will have to be called." Damian claimed "She did not poison me, or at least with any worldly poison. She gave me these infusions that would repair my internal bleeding. We will have to be sure"

""""""""

As the boys talked in the cave and hugged each other with joy, ready to tell their respective partners what had been going on the last few days, and their recent mission. Bruce used a Zeta had to go with Clark. Tormented by recent information about the possible threat that the guardian of miracles was if he wanted to face them, and how he could not tell that information to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has no self-control:D


End file.
